hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Zushi
|jname = ズシ |rname = Zushi |name = Zushi |first = Chapter 44; Episode 37 (1999); Episode 27 (2011) |gender = Male |hair = Dark brown (1999); Brown (2011) |eye = Black (1999); Amber (2011) |occupation = Heavens Arena's fighter |backcolor = FAC641 |type = Manipulation |nen = Unknown |jva = Umi Tenjin (1999)}}Zushi is a practitioner of the Shingen school of martial arts, a fighter in the Heavens Arena and one of Wing's disciples. Appearance and Personality Zushi is a small boy who appears to be around 10 years old. He has short-trimmed hair and thick eyebrows and always wears a white Japanese-style martial arts training uniform. He follows his master's instructions very closely and is always polite. In the original Japanese version of the manga, he usually says 'ossu '(押忍 lit. Yes, sir!) in response to other people, giving him the air of an athlete. Zushi is an honest and somewhat naive person but sometimes he can get a bit jealous if other people of his age surpass him too fast in learning Nen. Plot Heavens Arena arc Zushi first meets Gon and Killua on Level 50 of the Heavens Arena. They quickly become friends but he is shocked to know that unlike him they have no master. Soon afterwards, he is scheduled to fight Killua. With vastly superior speed and strength, Killua easily knocks Zushi down multiple times but he keeps getting up. Knowing he has no chance against Killua physically, Zushi decides to use Ren. However, when he has just started it, which forces Killua to retreat, Wing in the stands angrily shouts out his nameVol 6, p.21. Zushi immediately stops his Ren and continues the match, which he loses by TKO. After that, it is revealed Wing does not allow Zushi to use Ren in battle yet. Zushi apologizes to his master for having become obsessed with winning. Wing tells him his goal must not be to defeat Killua but to reach the top of the arena and he must be prepared to lose 1,000 times while he is hereVol 6, p.25. Their conversation is overheard by Killua. Several days later, having just reached Floor 100, Gon and Killua find Zushi and ask him about Ren. When he is sharing with them his little knowledge of Nen and the Four Fundamentals, Wing comes and criticizes him. Because Killua insists on learning about Nen, Wing invites them to his apartment and teaches them the Fake Fundamentals. Zushi is upset by this and right after Gon and Killua leave he asks his master why he lied to them. Wing tells him the fake Nen is good for them but he cannot teach them the real Nen because it can be used as a dangerous weapon, which he demonstrates by turning a piece of paper into a bladeVol 6, p.44. Abilities Zushi is a Manipulator. For a young boy, he is a fairly strong fighter as he can easily defeat many adult prizefighters on the lower levels of the Heavens Arena. According to Wing, only 1 in 100,000 people would have his talent for using NenVol 7, p.125. References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators